1. Field of Disclosure
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a high-resolution display device with enhanced side visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a type of flat panel display (FPD) device which has found wide recent acceptance. Such an LCD device includes two substrates having electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon voltages being applied to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, such that the amount of transmitted light is adjusted in the display device.
Among LCD devices, a vertically aligned LCD (VA-LCD) device is being developed in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a length direction thereof to be perpendicular to a substrate in a state in which an electric field is not applied thereto.
Due to a disadvantage of such a VA-LCD device in which a side visibility is inferior to a front visibility, there is a need for research to be conducted on various pixel structures in order to enhance a side visibility of the display device.
In particular, a multi-domain structure in which a pixel electrode disposed in a pixel area has a plurality of domains and inclination directions of liquid crystal molecules are different in respective domains is garnering attention recently.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.